His name is James
by Keaoden Silverstride
Summary: James is a male witch, the only one he knows of. Missing nearly of his memories he didn't have much to live for on the streets of death city. Not till the day he met Miley. This part is farther into the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater

This is a fanfic side story off of the series written by one Ninjagirl91, from her Staff Meister series.

* * *

This wasn't possible, this shouldn't be possible. She, Medusa was standing right there across from her. She was dead…her soul was eaten…how was she standing right there looking just as proud and cruel as she did the day she was slain.

"James….James get away from her…" Miley was just now taking a few steps back upon seeing the monster of a woman standing behind James.

James just stood there only just looking at her with glazed over eyes. Slowly James turned his head and looked back over his shoulder and started to smile, a very warm smile. To Miley however it felt creepy, like some sickly sweet poison running down her spine.

Turning his head back so his eyes met with Miley's the boy smiled warmly to her, "Why Miley? This is my mother." His voice sounded overjoyed but at the same time forced in a way. Almost as if it wasn't him saying it but someone else who only looked like James.

Miley's heart skipped a beat as she heard James. It wasn't possible, there is no way it could be true, could it? Was medusa really his mother? A dozen possibilities ran through her head at once, more than a few came to paint James just as bad as medusa. It was these that Miley had to push out.

Her thoughts were cut short when Medusa finally decided to speak, and still with that chilling slick serpent voice. "Oh my dear son, you have done so well, momma is very proud." The woman had closed the small gap that had been between her and James while wrapping her arms slowly over his shoulders in a soft hug, "You have done everything I had ever hoped you would."

James was starting to tear up, he looked happy, something Miley had only ever seen that one day that she had first brought him a meal. "I love you momma." James gently spoke as if finding Medusa was the only thing that had ever mattered to him.

"Shh, I know, I know, don't worry, I won't leave you again." Medusa cuddled James in her arms like an actual mother would, starting to slowly rock the boy.

"Where did you go momma, why did you leave?" James asked desperately looking for answers to his lost memories.

Miley could see it, the sick grin of the woman returned as she stared up at her, and this was what the monster was waiting for. Leaning her head down to the boy's ear she spoke loud enough for Miley to hear it. "She was the one that took me away from you, she did all of it."

This was when Miley could see the change in James, his face, it went blank, and deadpan. She saw this once before when she was attacked by one of the keishan eggs. He did something to it, she wasn't sure what but the body of it was torn to shreds, literally, his illusions could become almost real with enough of his effort but to do that must have taken something else, something darker. It was also the one and only time she heard his soul. The noise of screeching metal sheering was the closest thing Miley could compare it to. It was like his soul was crying.

She could hear it now, that same screeching cry from James soul. "James! Don't listen to her, do let her do this to you, James!" Miley pleaded to him, trying anything that would reach him in his warped state of disillusion.

* * *

Stein was just finishing up a few edits to his current paperwork when as he glanced over to the clock tilted his head a bit, "Hmm, she usually visits today….Marie? Have you seen Miley at all today?"

"I think she was out looking for James today, she said something about losing him I think, why?" Marie was busying herself with a dinner at the moment not thinking much about James, to her he was a generally nice boy, very quiet and a few times she had actually tripped over him, and it was James who would apologize. Marie had taken a liking to James much more than even Miley had, she had helped fix his clothing more than a few times, and even went as far as trying to help him feel like he had someone that cared.

Stein sighed when he hear the witches name, he still didn't like him, not that he ever did. The boy was dangerous, very dangerous. Illusion that would become solid, if he ever lost control Stein would have to remove him, before he could get out a few more thoughts on what might be keeping Miley he felt it, something very dark screaming from not far off. It was a witch, that's all he needed to bolt out the door leaving Marie leaning hear head out trying to watch the man. "What in the world?"

* * *

Stein rounded the corner feeling not only James soul, but by this time he could feel Miley. None of this was good. It is then that he saw all of it, James had Miley pinned to the ground in the alleyway with both of his hands wrapped right around her throat. Miley was kicking her legs out franticly as she clawed at James hands to release her. She was crying, looking up at the boy, his face blank; devoid of any expression. He was really trying to kill her, after everything he was still lost.

Miley's broken cries and sick choking noises set Stein off in a blind rush. Both of his clenched fists slammed hard into James ribs releasing a massive soul force right into the boy, throwing him clear of Miley, but not before several wrenching crunching sounds of broken bones echoed through the ally. James actually ricocheted off one of the walls and down to the ground, stopping motionless with his sea blue eyes stuck open, staring.

Miley popped up in an instant, still coughing holding her neck, getting up and scrambling to where James laid. "J-James…*cough*…J-James!" She looked down at him hoping he was okay, though he was far from it, and Miley could see it, there wasn't anything there behind his blue eyes. "James! James! Wake up!" Miley gently shook him trying to get something out of him. That's when she felt it, or the lack of it, he had no pulse.

Miley stopped, then she looked up and over her shoulder at Stein with her mouth agape, "You, you, killed him…" She was shaking her head, "Why? You didn't…have to…" A few tears started up in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

James was alone in the dark, deep within his soul he hid himself. Far from any outside voice he huddled in the middle of a nearly empty ancient library he quietly waited. All the tall shelves formed a circular labyrinth of wooden rows each of them covered in layers of dust and cobwebs from what looked like years of neglect. The air was chilly and cold enough for James to see his breath as he sat looking down at the dusty unkept hard stone floor. "Why does it hurt so much?" James asked to the stagnant air. The boy was holding his side as blood slowly dripped to the ground from the seeping gauss on his side.

Inside the silent library another figure emerged from the series of vacant shelves. Medusa was hurried along as she caught sight of James and his wound. Coming to kneel to face the boy she smiled, "It's okay my son, momma is here to make everything better." Slowly she placed her palm on his side and after a few seconds the blood stopped dripping. James could feel himself become a bit stronger as the pain faded. "There, now wake up James, I need you."

James smiled greatly at his 'mother' and slowly wrapped his arms around her in a warm and long hug. "I'll do anything for you momma, I love you." James nuzzled his face into her shoulder as she held him close.

Medusa smiled, and nearly started grinning as her 'son' clung to her, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Soul Eater

This is a fanfic side story off of the series written by one Ninjagirl91, from her Staff Meister series.

* * *

"Miley, he was killing you, not _trying_ to kill you." Stein shook his head as he tried to pull Miley away from the still body of the witch. She didn't need to be here, and he knew she wouldn't like what he had to do later with James. Though it would give him a unique opportunity, finding just what the boy really was even after all of this. That would have to wait; right now he had a temperamental young woman to deal with.

As Franken tried to be at least a bit gentle with the crying girl his tugging instant turned into a jerk, a lift, and a pull ending up with placing Miley ever so unceremoniously behind his back shielding her. Stein didn't know if he should be trusting is own sight at this moment; Medusa, was just standing there staring at him with that sickly sweet grin of hers. "Miley, do you see Medusa standing there?" Stein quickly asked as he tried to find any reason say for his own madness that would bring an image of this monster to his eyes.

"Yes, she's the one, she made James attack me. She -" Miley was cut off by Fraken putting an arm out in front of her shielding her while backing a few steps away from both the body of the witch boy and Medusa. He didn't quite understand how Medusa was there, but if Miley was able to see her as well than he couldn't blame his madness for this just yet.

"How are you here? What made this possible, answer me." Stein took a rough approach in his line of questioning, trying to get as many answers out of the woman as quickly as possible just so Miley didn't have to stay any longer than was necessary.

Medusa took the few steps between her and James's still body slow and very deliberate, keeping her slick smile the whole way.

"My dear Franken, haven't you figured it out yet?" Medusa asked as she slowly knelt next to her son. She started to stroke the boy's messy raven black hair ever so gently.

"My son made this possible. His power is just so…special." The woman let a small chuckle slip as she moved the stray strands of hair from James face.

"He can warp what is, he can make dreams real, and with enough guidance he could become a god." As Medusa spoke her smile became greater and greater as did the cold feeling she was giving off. "I will be his mother, the mother of a god."

"James would never follow you!" Miley screamed as she pulled against Stein to get past him.

Stein struggled to keep Miley from pushing past him and attacking Medusa right then. Piece by piece Stein started to put it all together, somehow Medusa had used the witch as some kind of insurance in case she was killed. Now she was acting on it, but how, and even now that the witch was dead, wasn't it?

"How do you plan to do all that with a dead witch?" Stein asked coldly, knowing full well just how Miley would react, but he had to know this.

Miley just stopped, even after all James had been through, where he had come from and all he had done Stein only just saw him as some witch? The girl slowly looked up at Stein, a few tears still staining her face she slowly shook her head trying not to believe what she thought Stein saw James as.

Medusa still smiled, kneeling next to James in the alleyway stroking his hair she slowly bent down to the boy's ear. Whispering something into his ear she sat up but not before placing a very small peck of a kiss on his forehead.

Stein felt his stomach churn; this was making him severely sick. The Medusa that Stein knew wasn't anything like this, not like a real mother; did she really intend to play this act all the way? It was then that the bolt-headed professor noticed a twinge in the air and slight bits of movement from James, so he wasn't really dead; this was bad, very bad. "Miley you need to leave, now."

Miley just ignored Stein and at once upon seeing James start to move called out to him, still trying to reach him, "James! James!"

The boy twitched and like someone waking up from a deep sleep he groggily sat up looking about, but it wasn't Miley that he turned to. "Mama? What…happened?" James still seemed to be in a sleep induced daze as he reached up to tug on Medusa's hoodie.

"It's okay James, you were just hit a little hard, and you're fine now." Medusa cuddled James as he pulled himself up. He was looking around and started to realize just what had happened to him and who had also shown up in the alleyway. James's eyes fell on the stern faced Stein and the overjoyed Miley standing just behind his outstretched arm. It was Stein that had hit him, and that hard too. Though he still had not forgotten what Miley had done to him.

Finally standing up on his own with Medusa at his back, James stared straight at Miley, remembering what he had been doing just before being so forcibly rendered aside. "I'm going to kill her." James's voice was low and slick as he started; slowly holding his arms out in front of him, his palms open and facing towards the ground. Medusa could hardly contain her own excitement, as she held a hand on James's shoulder. "Show me James; show me just what you can do."

As Medusa watched, as did Stein and Miley, from out of the shadows of that alleyway bled a pack of black, ghostly wolves, each one with soulless, glowing blue eyes, maws that dripped with some black ichor and growling. James didn't need to utter any commands of them, through thought alone did he control his illusions, but to these he gave them an order just so Miley could hear it. "Kill her."

Before the pack of shadow wolves ran in, Miley could see it of James, his body seemed to tremble, his hands were unsteady. He was weak, but from just this illusion? Or was it what Stein had done? The girl only had so much time to think, putting so much together she only found that if they could exhaust James then they could get him back from Medusa.

She didn't have time for anything else as with a quick snap, Stein had backhanded one of the wolves into a wall, though its form seemed to burst apart as it was hit the wolf only faded back to where it was standing before the hit. "Miley, he is trying to kill you, get going." Stein tried again to order the girl to leave.

"I can't leave, I can help him." Miley pinned as she watched James manifest more wolves.


End file.
